Viridi
Viridi is a major character in the video game Kid Icarus: Uprising. She's the Goddess of Nature, the leader of the Forces of Nature, and was a major antagonist in the second story arc, but later becomes one of the supporting protagonists in the third story arc. History Viridi is initially introduced as an enemy, planning to wipe out humanity due to them destroying nature. Pit destroys her Reset Bomb Factory and defeats her forces, however, before he can go after Viridi herself, the Aurum invade, forcing the three factions (Palutena's Army, the Forces of Nature, and the Underworld) to team up. During this arc, it is implied that Viridi may be starting to like Pit. Afterward, Viridi remains an ally for the rest of the game, helping Pit rescue Palutena from the Chaos Kin, sending her army to attack Hades while Pit is trapped in his belly, and cheering Pit on and granting him the Power of Flight in the final battle against Hades. Personality Viridi is rather impulsive about the way she feels about humanity, seeing them as unworthy beings that have been exploiting nature and its resources, taking advantage of it. However, Viridi has shown some signs of a caring side, especially towards Pit when Palutena was trying to kill him while under the influence of the Chaos Kin, allowing him to rest at her sanctuary. Even though she can be demonic in a way, she does care about how Pit feels. When looking for the Lightning Chariot, Hades joins in on Pit's and Viridi's conversation with each other, and he started getting on Pit's nerves, prompting Viridi to tell him to ignore him, acting sisterly towards Pit in a way. In Chapter 16, it can be seen that Viridi has somewhat of a soft spot for Pit, sending her own troops to help him, though she claims that she isn't there to help him but, instead, keep him alive at the moment. After Palutena says it out loud, Pit expresses that he doesn't think that Viridi is that bad of a person, causing her to tell him to quiet down as other people are listening to the conversation, breaking the fourth-wall. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Viridi appears as an astral projection in the 3DS version's Reset Bomb Forest stage. In the Wii U version, she appears in the Palutena's Guidance conversations, where she and Palutena give Pit advice on how to defeat his opponents. A Mii Fighter costume based on her is also available as DLC. Abilities Like Palutena, Viridi is capable of granting the Power of Flight. Any combat abilities, if any, are unknown, as she is never shown fighting directly but she was able to beat and imprison the Chaos Kin, an example of her immense power. Gallery Viridi.png Viridi and kirby by user15432-db18sih.jpg Viridi as a Mii Fighter.jpg Kirby and viridi by user15432-db7q6wk.jpg Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Non-Action Category:Humanoid Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Kids Category:Elderly Category:Teenagers Category:Self-Aware Category:Genius Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Extremists Category:Lethal Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Force of Nature Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Summoners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Guardians Category:Wrathful Category:Healers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Aristocrats Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Tricksters Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Misguided